Je vais bien
by MadMaki
Summary: Oui, Sabo allait bien. Il n'y avait pas de raisons que la nouvelle amenée avec la fin de la Guerre au Sommet abîme son assurance habituelle. Il allait bien, il ne flancherait pas, mènerait un deuil correct, comme un adulte responsable. Ça faisait une semaine. Il avait toujours été plus responsable, plus adroit que ses frères, alors pourquoi diable n'irait-il pas bien... ?


**« ... Tu ne dis plus rien. C'est ça, ton problème. »**

Un problème ? Il n'en avait pas. Il n'avait aucun problèmes. Parler pour ne rien dire, discuter de trucs sans importance comme ils savaient tous si bien le faire et lui montrer, là oui, ça lui aurait déplu. Mais ça allait très bien. Il allait très bien, hein ? Il se considérait comme en plutôt bonne forme. D'accord ? Qu'il soit présent dans son coin, dans la même pièce qu'eux, un peu éloigné mais restant silencieux devant leur rire était quelque chose de normal ; il ne fallait pas lui en vouloir. Bien sûr qu'il ne disait rien. Il n'avait rien à dire, c'était tout. Parler du temps désastreux de ces derniers temps, de la coupe de cheveux loupée de Dragon, rire, se moquer gentiment entre camarades de l'Armée ? C'était tout simplement que ça ne l'intéressait pas, et qu'il attendait que l'on passe à autre chose. Mais ça irait, il était patient. Non. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait plus goût à rien, clairement pas. Non, voyez-vous : dans ce genre de cas, il aurait été le premier à le savoir, il faudrait quand même arrêter de se croire à sa place, de penser seulement pouvoir deviner le fond de ses pensées mieux qu'il le faisait. Oui, il ne proposait même plus ses idées stratégiques durant les réunions de la Révolution. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si c'était essentiel non plus. Ils arrivaient tous très bien à en trouver de très bonnes, sans son aide. Il était plus fait pour l'action, sur le terrain. Donner des coups aux marins, secourir la veuve et l'orphelin, tout ça.

Bon, alors ce n'est pas non plus _grave_ de ne plus le voir y assister, à ces foutues réunions. On se débrouille très bien sans lui. En y repensant, d'ailleurs, ce qui lui plairait vraiment beaucoup, ce serait bien d'aller dans sa chambre, juste un court instant. Verrouiller la porte à double tour. S'allonger sur son lit, doucement, tranquillement. Juste, _juste_ un court instant, rabaisser ses paupières. Même pas pour dormir, non, simplement, peut-être, pour se reposer les yeux un petit peu. Un court instant, quelques heures, tant qu'à rater la mission ; tant pis. Il n'avait pas envie de bouger de toutes manières. Pas maintenant, pas tout de suite, pas ce soir, pas demain. Laissez-le dormir. Même s'il ne dort pas. Même s'il n'avale plus rien. Il n'y a pas de problèmes, _bon sang_. Il ne veut simplement pas aller à l'extérieur tout de suite. Il s'en fiche, il n'y a pas d'aide importante de sa part à apporter à l'Armée. Rien à dire. Rien à faire.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On ne te voit plus depuis trois jours, on a besoin de toi, là-dehors... »**

Besoin de lui. Il se relève d'un coup sur son lit, regarde la porte. Un regard lointain, complètement vide, un peu fou peut-être. Il pense à ce qu'il doit avoir l'air, avec ses mèches blondes complètement en vrac sur son crâne, ses énormes cernes au-dessus de ses pommettes creusées. Un sujet qui évoque son intérêt, quelque chose qui le divertit, puisqu'il finit par se surprendre à en rire. Tout doucement, gentiment. Puis ça dérape, ça éclate, ça fait _clac_. Il part en vrille, perd le nord, cherche la petite aiguille. Il sombre doucement, en quelques secondes, dans une démence joyeuse, effrayante. Il rit comme s'il allait bien. Parce qu'il allait bien, pas vrai ?

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle, Sabo. »**

 **« Ce qu'il y a de drôle... ? »**

Ce qui est drôle, d'ailleurs, c'est sa propre voix. Il ne la reconnait pas. Elle est calme, basse, très basse, comme un murmure, un secret que l'on chuchote doucement, et avait subitement coupé son rire.

 **« Vous n'avez pas besoin de mon aide. Je ne suis pas réellement utile. Je suis faible. Je ne suis même pas capable de protéger mon frère. J'ai pas envie de sourire, ça suffit, je ne ris plus. J'ai envie de m'oublier, j'ai envie de crever, j'ai envie de dormir pour rêver, mais j'y arrive pas. J'ai essayé pourtant, Koala. J'ai pas arrêté de boire, à en dégueuler l'intérieur de mes tripes et de mon coeur, mais j'arrive pas à oublier quel tocard je peux faire. J'ai dormi aussi, quelques minutes à chaque fois. Mais y a son crâne, tu vois, qui vient se foutre devant mon visage pour me réveiller. Réveiller le sale enfoiré qui ose encore dormir et ne pas mourir. Je n'ai pas été foutu de le garder en vie. J'ai envie de tout faire, et je sais que ça ne suffira pas. Fumer jusqu'à m'en éclater les poumons, foutre ma vie en l'air. Il est mort. Je ne vais pas bien. »**

* * *

 **NDA :**

J'ai écrit ce texte pour un blog de RP sur Sabo. Parce que j'étais en colère, m'sentais pas bien, j'avais envie de frapper mon clavier de manière tout à fait violente pour me défouler. Ça a très bien marché, d'ailleurs, m'enfin je ne sais pas ce que vous en penserez en lisant.  
Pour un nombre vraiment énorme de raisons, Sabo m'est très important. Je sais que peu de monde apprécie ce personnage (enfin, certains ont visiblement retourné leurs vestes une fois sa réapparition dans l'histoire), mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de... heu... Disons, le comprendre ? Et avouons qu'il a la classe. Et qu'il est drôle. (Bon, pas dans ce petit texte, certes)

Alors voilà. Mon envie d'en savoir plus sur les personnages qui évoquent mon intérêt m'a poussé à écrire sur l'état de Sabo après avoir lu le journal. Quelques jours après. C'est venu lentement, en crescendo, jusqu'à ce qu'il craque, comme je me l'imagine. Bref, je m'étale, merci beaucoup de m'avoir lue !


End file.
